


A Malfoy-Potter Union

by HPFangirl71



Series: The Al and Scorpius Chronicles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-06
Updated: 2012-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFangirl71/pseuds/HPFangirl71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two families bicker over the wedding and Scorpius comes up with a plan to counter them all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Malfoy-Potter Union

A Malfoy-Potter Union by HPFangirl71

“What are they doing now?” Albus quickly questioned Scorpius as he entered the room.

“What do you think? I can’t believe how much fighting this wedding is causing! I thought our bonding would bring the families together, not have them tearing each other apart!”

Albus hated seeing his boyfriend so unhappy and upset; he only wanted the best for the beautiful blonde man.

“There has to be a way to fix this.” he said with a false sense of optimism.

“Well if there is then I don’t see it.” Scorpius replied in a completely exasperated tone. 

He looked completely spent as he sat down next to Albus on the bed. Albus took hold of his hand as Scorpius looked into his emerald green eyes.

“When I left to come up here, our mothers were fighting over venue. My mother of course wants the ceremony held at the Manor while yours wants it at your grandparents. They can’t seem to agree on even the most important details, why we ever agreed to let them help with the ceremony is beyond me!” he wailed out like a spoiled child.

Albus smiled lovingly at him then pressed a gentle kiss upon Scorpius’ forehead.

“It’s all right my love. Let them bicker it out if they want. The only part of this ceremony that I care about is having you as my groom. I’d marry you anytime, anyplace, and in any type of ceremony.” he said in an attempt to console the frazzled man.

“You really mean that?” Scorpius said with a devious smirk upon his face.

“Of course I do.” Albus told him.

“In that case, let’s elope.” he whispered in a desperately eager tone.

Instead of answering him, Albus let his head dip down to claim the blonde’s lips in a searing kiss of agreement.


End file.
